The umbrellas in most apparent widespread use are erected from the bottom and are supported on a standard which depends longitudinally centrally from the apex of the canopy. In a way, their basic design is as old as the toad stool.
Umbrellas of other basic designs hark back to flowers, which are stalk-supported from outside the canopy or palm fronds, where the canopy is supported at its rim, cantilever fashion, by the stem. Usually in the prior art umbrellas of the top opening, cantilevered support type are shown for use as parasols for children's carriages, farm tractors, bicycles or as mosquito netting supports for beds.